Idiots
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: Kathrine just wants to do something but her two friends are being Idiots, so she was stuck reading until Grey shows up!
1. Idiots

Kathrine sat at the bar with her drink and a book, bored out of her mind; it wasn't that the book was bad, she loved it! It was just that she felt like doing something but her friends were being retarded. Across the room her two friends sat with The Thunder God Tribe, being idiots; as usual. Zella sat in-between Bickslow and Freed, teasing Freed about something causing his face to go bright pink, with the help of Bickslow it went even redder. Those two together were Freed's worst nightmare. On Freed's right sat Evergreen who said something and in return Bickslow said something along the lines of "Did you have fun sleeping with Elfman?" which got a very angry reply from both Evergreen and Elfman of "Shut up" amusing everyone in the guild. On Evergreen's right was Luxus and on his was Alli.

Alli had put two mugs by her ear's pretending to be a Pickachu or something causing Kathrine to sigh, she loved those two but sometimes they were so stupid, so here she sat at the bar alone reading A Game of Thrones, just then Grey sat down next to her at the bar.

"Hi Kathrine" he said whilst nodding MiraJane so he could get a drink.

Kathrine looked up from her book and smiled at Grey, who as usual had lost his clothes. "Hi! What are you doing here; I thought you were with Lucy and Natsu?"

"Well Natsu was being stupid and you looked like you needed some company, so here I am" Grey replied offering her a small smile.

"Couldn't be more stupid than those two idiots I call my best friends" this comment made Grey laugh but it took it as a challenge to find out who was the biggest idiot.

"Really? Natsu was once convinced when we watched Jaw's that the shark was going to be the hero"

Kathrine had to admit that that was pretty stupid and chuckled at it, well I guess this is war. "Zella convinced herself after watching Lord of the Rings that Gollum lived in her room and stayed up for three days straight with a net waiting for him"

Now it was Grey's turn to laugh, well this turned into a highly amusing conversation.

"We convinced Natsu that if you walk on your hands it will make you smarter, he ended up passing out from blood rushing to his head"

"Alli made 1000 cakes for a pie eating contest and then went to shower and when she got out Zella had eaten them all and was complaining that she was hungry and needed some chicken"

"Natsu convinced a young class of children that if you jump off a building and yelling FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON you will not hurt yourself when you fall…Erza spent all day catching falling children"

"We had a job in a school and had to sit in a History room and Zella and Alli stopped the teacher and _corrected _him saying that the reason for the cold was because Captain America wanted Bucky from the Russian's but they wouldn't and the Alli added that Aliens came and ate up all the meanies and they all lived happily ever after, FYI all those children failed their exams"

"WOW! I guess they are all as bad as each other" Grey stated shocked that someone was as idiotic as Natsu. "GREY!" Lucy called from across the room "We've got a new mission" and with that Grey finished the rest of his drink and said "It was nice talking to you, Kathrine but duty calls but when I get back we should talk about this over dinner" and with a wink the shirtless Grey Fullbuster left the guild with his team, leaving Kathrine with an obvious blush on her face, before the guild door closed Kathrine heard Happy say "He liiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeeessssssssss you!" before being roughly dragged away by Grey.


	2. The Date

It had been 2 days since the incident in the guild; Grey had gotten back from his mission which was apparently really easy, which meant tonight was their date. Kathrine was rushing around her house trying to get ready in time when she heard a knock on her door, 'shit' was the first thing she thought 'I haven't even got my shoes on', much to her relief and annoyance when she opened the door Zella, Alli, Natsu and Happy stood there. Apparently they did not understand manners, she thought as they pushed past her and made themselves at home.

Happy sat on her bed eating a fish which he had brought with him, next to him was Natsu who was reading something Kathrine had written and left on her desk. Alli picked up the T.V remote and put on the children's channel. Zella, although Kathrine could not see her, she knew she was eating something from her fridge.

Kathrine was NOT in the mood for this today and marched over to Alli; she then took the remote off her and turned off the TV. Then she turned to Natsu and snatched the paper out of his hand and yelled "What do you guys think you doing!" Just then Zella came into the living room, holding Kathrine's chocolate stash. "Waiting for Grey" was her reply before shoving more chocolate into her mouth.

It was decided, Kathrine was going to KILL them; slowly and painfully.

"Why?" Kathrine asked her anger growing

"Just have to threaten him, don't get you knickers in a twist" behind her she could hear Happy yell "Aye"

Before Kathrine could yell and murder her friends, Grey walked through her door as she forgot to close it when the idiots arrived. "…Hi" he said not really knowing what to say about the scene before him. Alli had managed to turn on the TV and was singing along to Thomas the Tank Engine, Zella was stuffing her face along with Happy and Natsu was reading stuff.

"Grey!...Um…Hi, I'll be with you in a sec" Kathrine said shocked that he was seeing her friends in full retard. She slipped on her shoes before turning off the TV, snatching the chocolate and then kicking everyone out her house.

Whilst pushing them out she heard Zella threaten Grey "We expect her home at 11, not but's if you a second late, I will find you" Kathrine then slammed the door behind her friends and turned to an amused Grey "We should get going" He said to her "By the way, you look hot" this caused her to blush bright red as they walked out her house, for extra safety measures she locked the door, as she feared the others would come back and driver her insane.

"How was your mission?" Kathrine asked Grey as they walked to the restaurant, "The same, Natsu destroys half the town, and gramps takes it out of our reward" He replied which made her smile "Sounds just like my missions with Zella"

This caused him to chuckle, "So what did you do whilst I was away?" He asked me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I went shopping with Zella and Alli which turned out awful because I lost Alli in the toy section and whist asking for opines on dresses Zella got bored and ran around the mall being a dinosaur for an hour she went missing and then a security guard approached me and asked if Zella belonged to me. I then had to pay a fine to stop her from getting arrested, in other word it was a huge disaster"

Grey chuckled at me whilst I told him about my retarded best friends, we then spent the rest of the night talking about each other and it was a huge success, especially when he kissed me, I didn't think it could get any better.

After our dinner I invited him round mine, not for sex! Just for coffee. It turns out he's a big fan of it like Zella, I personally hated the stuff and hoped it would burn in hell, I only kept it because if I didn't Zella would go through coffee withdrawal and that was NOT good. I have experienced it once before and I never want to go through it again. I found out later that it was the biggest mistake I have ever made because when I got into my house I found Zella, Alli, Happy and Nastu by the TV playing Mario cart Wii. "YES! YES! YES! I WIN!" Zella yelled jumping up and down.

When she noticed us she looked at the clock and before I could say anything she said "you are 12 seconds late-" before she could continue I stopped her and said "What the hell are you doing here! You knew I was on a date!"

"Well there was no food at our place so we came here also we thought you were goning to go to Grey's to have sex there" Zella replied shrugging her shoulders.

"IT'S OUT FIRST DATE! IM NOT THAT EASY!" Kathrine yelled "DO YOU THINK IM EASY OR SOMETHING?!"

"If we answer that then you will hit us"

"I WAS GOING TO HIT YOU ANYWAY!"

"In that case, yes we do!" Zella replied smiling, I knew she was trying to piss me off the bitch.

Freed woke up from his sleep to a loud bang on his roof, when he went to check it out with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe they saw Zella, Alli, Happy and Natsu on the roof, after asking what happened they simply got a one word answer "Kathrine" and that explained itself, 'These idiots really should stop pissing her off this is the 3rd time this month' Freed thought as he helped them all down from the roof.


End file.
